PokeOaks and the new dexholders
by SoriyKyaru-LeafxGary
Summary: our heroes: Ash,Misty,Gary,Leaf,May,Drew,Dawn and Paul have all grown up and have had their own kids. now their kids our growing up. will they turn out like their parents or will the relations be destroyed by this trip.


Hello everyone I am back with my brand new story! Hopefully someone gets to read this. I do not own Pokémon if I did I would have added leaf and done some romance in the show. And yes I know I have somewhat of skipping from scenes to scenes.

* * *

Another year at PokeOaks School and our adventure doesn't begin with the original gang. Let us begin with the newest member of the school.

"Welcome to PokeOaks Shelby!" the old man by the name of professor Oak greeted the young girl with light green hair and sapphire blue eyes. "You're in grade 8 correct?" the professor asked. "Yes sir." She replied. "Ah Alice, my dear, can you show her around since you have the same homeroom." He told a girl about Shelby's age, but taller with chestnut brown hair, maybe a little darker, and really pretty green eyes. "Sure, hello this way to the classroom." The girl smiled and held her hand out. Shelby flicked her hair, something she picked up from her dad which annoys her mom, and said," The names Shelby."

Shelby's POV

At the classroom Alice immediately took me by the hand and dragged me over to two boys, one had violet colored hair, more blue than purple, and silver eyes; the other had black colored hair and baby blue eyes. "Hey! Guys introduce yourself." Then the teacher said, "Alice! Where were you?" "I was with gramps. Oh and its free period." Alice replied. "How'd you not get in trouble for skipping?" I asked. The boys started laughing, "Because she is the great granddaughter of the principal." The black haired boy spoke. "Yep! My names Alice Green Oak by the way, the quiet one is Natsume Blue Shinji, and the black haired one is Michael Red Ketchum." She finished. "My name is Shelby Yellow Hayden." I said.

Alice's POV

"So Shelby since today is pretty much over, (even though you just got here) would you like to come to my house, me and Michael live right next door so if my parents annoy you we can go to his house." "Sure, why not" Shelby answered my question. While walking I told Michael to grab Shelby's other hand so I took Natsume and her hand. I started dragging them, while skipping and singing, "We're off to see the wizard the wonderful wizard of…mph" Natsume clamped a hand over my mouth. "You're gonna scare the new kid." He said. "Whatever, your just jealous of my amazing singing." I smirked. "Puhlease if I want to hear a screeching voice I would just go to my mom." "You just wait till I…" I was cut off by a death like hug. "Oh if it isn't little Alice, you've grown so much!" "Um mom, what are you doing here, and how do you know Alice?" Shelby spoke up. "Why don't you come inside and we will explain. Oh and we moved in across the street.." all of a sudden there was a screech and the house, beside Shelby's new house, door busted open and a plum haired man ran out followed by a blunette. She then stopped after a glance in our direction and started running, "May! I haven't seen you in years!" when she stopped hugging 'May' she ushered us into my house.

Shelby's POV

Now me and my friends sat on the couch while 8 adults stood in front of us, two of which were my parents. "Ok why don't you explain this Leaf." Said my mother, May. "Well my name is Leaf and this is my husband, Gary, our daughter is Alice. May and Drew are old friends of ours from when we were young, but they moved away shortly after your birth Shelby. This is Dawn and Paul the very noisy neighbors, and Natsume's parents, besides Ash and Misty whose son is Michael. Is that good enough." She finished. "Wow! Who would have thought our kids would become friends." Ash said "Wait! My question is who is dating who?" everyone looked at Dawn. "You know that it's a good question." Leaf agreed. Then Dawn after realizing what had happened before this went to Misty and started crying, "Misty _sob_ Paul threw my new material in the trash wahhhh!" Misty then took her mallet out and whacked Paul, Drew, Ash, and Gary. "Hey!" they chorused. "Good times." May sighed

Regular POV

"Wait a minute. I am so confused." Shelby complained. "Dear, do you remember those photos you would always look at when you were young; those were of me, your father, and these guys. From our days as highschoolers and some from middle and elementary." May answered. "Oh I know what you're talking about. Mom has some and then another book full of embarrassing pictures of you guys." Alice finished. All the adults froze except for Leaf. "You kept them!" they yelled. "Well I wanted to remember when Drew and May had their first date." She whispered. "You were spying on us!" May and Drew yelled in unison. "No, Gary and I went and saw you, Misty and Ash were making out, and Dawn and Paul were spying." Leaf admitted. "Hey I was just dragged there by troublesome." Paul raised his hands in surrender and sat on a stool. "I suggest we leave, because once they start arguing it's gonna be a rough night." Michael said while getting up and helping Alice up too.

"So guys, where are we going? Shelby asked, looking at the woods surrounding them. "To Michael and I's special hiding/clubhouse." Alice spoke up. Alice turned and took Shelby's hand, Alice was already holding Michael's hand and then Natsume took Shelby's other hand. "Here we are. Now climb up." Michael said. Once inside Shelby was amazed at how beautiful it was. "Oh and there is a downstairs for when its winter or cold." Michael informed while turning the lights on. "So could you tell me what the relationships are?" Shelby asked. "Well Alice and I have been together since birth. Our parents made this when she was four and I was five, we then met Natsume when he got back from his mom's business trip in America when she was 6 and I was 7. We have all been best friends since then." Michael explained. "Shelby? Have you gotten asked out yet?" Alice asked. "Um… No why do you ask?" "Well you seem cute enough, plus most of the girls and guys here have known each other a long time so your new meat to them." She answered back. "Oh I have never had a boyfriend." Shelby admitted shyly. "Whoa! Relation virgin!" Natsume yelled. Shelby started blushing madly and ducked her head to hide it.

"BAKA!" Alice yelled while hitting the boys with the mallet Misty gave her for her birthday for laughing at Shelby. "God dammit, why did mom give you that?" Michael cursed wincing from the pain. "It's ok Shelby, these two..." pointing at Michael and Natsume, "are just morons." She stated. In the background Michael heard one of the adults calling them, while Alice yelled at Natsume and assured Shelby, "Alice the adults are calling do you want me to tell them we are spending the night here?" he asked. "Hold on," she let out a hoppit from a self on the side, "hop, go tell mom and dad that we are all staying here tonight." Alice spoke nicely. "Hop hoppit hop hop."

Later they had laid out their sleeping bags and were now chatting or as Alice said playing a questions game. "So who is your partner Pokémon?" Alice questioned. They all let them out, "Mines budew," Shelby answered. "Mines togepi, Tomi; Alice's is eevee, Luna; Natsume's is aipom; Sage." Michael replied back. "So what are you guys going to be?" Shelby asked. "Scientist and a breeder." Michael said with sparkles in his eyes while thinking about it. "Trainer!" Alice and Natsume cheered, but Alice said she might be a professor like her father and great grandfather. "I want to be a coordinator." Shelby said enthusiastically. "Oh um Alice I heard you got selected to go to the PokeOaks school in Unova." As Michael said that Natsume showed sadness, but just as fast as it appeared it disappeared something people would say he got from his dad. "I did, but I told gramps if he wants me to come he has to let my friends come, so he's going to see if he can open up 3 more spots." Alice winked. "Whoa! Who said I wanted to come." Natsume said. "Who said I was talking about you." She smirked. "What I ain't going?" "Of course you are silly." She finished, checked her phone and said, "We all are going!" "Shelby, I told your parents, mine, Alice's, and Natsume's and they all said it was ok to go. They want us to have some adventures." Michael said reassuring Shelby. "We are allowed to have 7 Pokémon, but our partners now can only go if they stay in the dorm rooms, and the other 6 are gonna be our new partner and the others and they can only be from Unova."

"MOM, LET GO!" Natsume yelled, struggling to get free from his mother's, Dawn, grasp. Michael, Shelby and Alice just stood there snickering. "Alice, don't let some boy take advantage of you, or I swear I will come straight over and kill him." Her dad, Gary, said. "How come you look like you're not going to miss her so much?" Ash, Michael's dad, asked. "Because now I get a lot of _alone_ time with Leaf." He put his arms around Leaf, Alice's mom. Then Misty, Michael's mom, whacked him with her mallet while Michael said, "Don't have too much fun, we don't need another Alice." "Wow boy has got a mouth and is so not like his parents." Drew, Shelby's dad, said earning a whack from Misty's mallet and a punch from May, Shelby's mother. "Alice can you keep them in order so they don't become like troublesome and them." Paul, Natsume's dad, said while pointing at Dawn and the other adults. "Ok, their flight is here, take care kids and Alice make sure you stop by to get info from your great grandfather, he went ahead to get everything finished." Leaf, Alice's mom, said trying not to let her tears out. "Bye!" they smiled abording the plane to a new adventure and journey.

"Whoaaaaaa! Look at all the pretty clouds!" Shelby enthusiastically said. Shelby had the window seat and was sitting by Michael who was reading his book and was about to go to sleep like Alice who was laying her head on his shoulder, Natsume was on the other side of Alice. When Michael had finally fallen asleep he and Alice did make a good couple her head was on his shoulder his head on hers and they were holding hands. "You think they're cute huh?" Shelby looked up to see Natsume, he was also holding Alice's hand but it was the other one. "Oh... uh yeah I-I thought they were kinda cute together." Shelby stammered. "But... um... do you like Alice?" her heart started racing when she asked. He smiled and said, "Do you like Michael then; don't worry I am only joking, but yeah I like her, no I love her, but if Michael makes her happy…" He squeezed her hand. "Then I am fine with giving her to him, but if he hurts her I won't hold back as I have been most of my life." "You can tell me I will keep your secret." She asked making sure her voice was low so as not to wake the two sleeping bodies in-between them.

_Flashback_

"_We first met back in 1__st__ grade I was new and became a punk and was hanging with the preps. One of those days I was walking and she ran into me and just walked off, when we got in gym I started teasing and bullying her that's when Michael stepped in, he shoved me into the wall, helped Alice up and threated that I should stop following other peoples actions and be myself. The next day we had free class and Michael was absent. So I went up and said sorry, she smiled and asked if I would want to be her friend instead of the jerkfaces. After that we found out I lived across from them and that our parents knew each other. Michael and I became as close as brothers. From then on I liked her, but it wasn't until 6__th__ and 7__th__ grade that I realized I loved her. But it was too late and I could already see these two care and like each other."_

_Flashback OVER_

By the time he was finished he had tears streaking his face, his lips quivered, and he was about to break. "Here why don't you sleep I will keep an eye on everything." Shelby said calmly but on the inside she felt his pain and wished to rid it for him. As Michael, Alice, and Natsume slept hand in hand she just sat there thinking and thinking and it saddened her that she couldn't have the same bond these three had.

The plane started to descend at 10:40 the next day. When they got their luggage they headed for the taxi that would be taking them to the school entrance. As they arrived to the school professor Oak showed them 'past the dorms?' they thought weirdly until they saw the dorm house way behind it surrounded by woods. "This will be your own dorm and there is a practice battle field behind it, I thought you might like it since some of your parents loved training all the time." He hinted at Alice, Natsume, and Michael. "Wow! Thanks gramps! I love it!" Alice hugged professor Oak. They then departed from him to head in and unpack.

Kanto region

"Mist, calm down please." May said. "I can't help it don't you feel worried at all. Your kid is a girl so it's even less safe for her." Misty said hyperfenalting. "Shelby has Maple blood so she is super strong. Plus Michael is really smart he should be ok." May reassured her. "My baby grew up so fast!" Dawn sobbed while Leaf handed her a tissue box. "Yes, Alice grew up too and I know she will keep an eye on them so no worries." "That's when I worry most." Misty continued on until it was time to head home for the night.

Back at the school

"Wow! This place is freaking awesome!" Alice exclaimed. "It's bigger than some of my vacation houses." Shelby commented. Soon after they had picked their rooms, girls on one side boys on the other, they decided to take a look around. "Whoa this isn't such a bad place there's plenty of nature!" Alice twirled and ran backwards right into someone. "Opps I am so sorry." Alice apologized turning to face the guy. "No it's my fault for not looking where I was going; but maybe it's a good thing because I got to meet such a beautiful and charming lady." He winked. "Oh…um thanks the names Alice." She tried to hide her blush. "My name is Alex, but you don't look familiar." He replied. "That's because we're new." Natsume said grabbing Alice and pushing her behind him. "Well I hope to see you again Alice, my dear sweet." Alex said reaching around Natsume and kissing her on the hand. Alice was blushing a bright red while Natsume was fuming. "Let's go back and prepare for school tomorrow." Michael tried to reassure everyone, but the awkward tension followed on.

"OMG! Shelby you look so adorably cute in our uniforms." Alice was jumping up and down. "It looks better on you, plus you have the curves and bust for it while I'm flat." Shelby spoke dejectedly. "But your cute the way you are plus you look better than if you had mine." Alice whispered. Alice and Shelby went down stairs to find a mess of the once beautiful kitchen. "Ahhhh!" Alice started screaming, "Natsume! Michael is gonna kill you and I am to there is only burnt stuff!" All of a sudden there was a bang upstairs. Both of the girls ran up the stairs to see what happened.

"When they got up there they saw an evil looking Michael hovering over Natsume who was on the ground against the wall. "_Michael put him down now_!" Alice said in a very serious commanding way Michael put him down, but still had that dangerous edge. "I know he made it a mess and burnt our food, but remember it was an _accident_." She soothed. "Uh what just happened?" Michael questioned after looking around. "Um… let's just go to school." Alice said and gave Shelby the _I will tell you later_ look.

* * *

Schedules 1st semester 9th grade and the 6 Pokémon for the Unova region

Alice Green Oak:

Classes: English, Science, Professor/Scientist, Art, Lunch, Math, Trainer, Gym

Pokémon: Meloetta, Mienfoo, Axew, Minccino, Gothita, Zorua

Shelby Yellow Hayden:

Classes: Coordinator, English, Math, Art, Lunch, Science, Breeder, Gym

Pokémon: Lillipup, Litwick, Deerling, Ducklett, Cottonee, Roggenrola

Michael Red Ketchum:

Classes: Science, Math, Professor/Scientist, Art, Lunch, English, Breeder, Gym

Pokémon: Cubchoo, Rufflet, Joltik, Sewaddle, Timburr, Pidove

Natsume Blue Shinji:

Classes: Coordinator, English, Science, Art, Lunch, Math, Trainer, Gym

Pokémon: Deino, Klink, Solosis, Sandile, Tympole, Blitzle

Thanks and i hope you liked it this is only the first chapter


End file.
